Question: $\vec u = (1,-3)$ $\vec w = (-6,6)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (1,-3) - (-6,6) \\\\ &= (1-(-6),-3-6) \\\\ &= (7,-9) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (7,-9) $